SB3 News Archive
THIS SHOW HAS BEEN CANCELED. WE'RE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. News Archive - Newest to Oldest Day 4 - Aug 23 Early Coffee Morning Around 9:08am Orion woke up and made a pot of coffee. A half hour later 4 other houseguests joined him. Seems like the houseguests need a buzz to start their day. Kyleigh Falls Off the Bus Stop Mid morning and our unlucky houseguest Kyleigh just fell off her bus stop bed in her sleep. Dazed she got back up, got back on the bus stop and fell back aslep. All Is Quiet Finally at 1:32am Caledon - the last houseguest awake, decided it was time to turn oin for the night. The entire house is sleeping soundely. Cake to Kick Off Day 4! Aroun 12:56am the houseguests that were still awake, decided to back a late night snack, baked an angel food cake. Looked good and it was quickly consumed by the six wking houseguests but its deliciousness put 4 of those 6 asleep right quick! Day 3 - Aug 22 20 Questions Anyone? It's almost Day 4 and at 10:34pm the houseguests have decided to play 20 questions in the backyard. A few of the words used so far were "sex" "trampoline" and "cigarette." Naughty Charles is Naked! Tonight Charles, the current Head of Household, decided to show off his other powers and go 'au naturel' in the hot tub. Some houseguests were impressed but the HoH's confidence and some were disgusted. Fancy a guess which houseguests thought which thoughts? @Reply us on the SimBrotherLive twtter account and let us know what you think! Shopping Delivered At 8:22pm Big Brother delivered the houseguests' shopping order. What'd you think, did they or didn't they get the luxury shopping budget? Find out in episode 2. Backyard O.O.B. At 2:30am, Big Brother told Kyleigh to go into the adjoining confinement room in the backyard so the backyard could be prepared for the food competition/task that occured today. The room was small but it was better then sleeping on the bus stop bench for the night. This will happen every so often to the unlucky houseguests when BB needs the backyard cleared for something. The food competition started around 2:11pm. So kyleigh was in the confinment room for nearly 12 hours! Bianca vs. Mac&Cheese: Round 2 For lunch today Bianca tried her hand at Mac&Cheese for the second time and was successful! She almost set fire to the house her first attempt! Late Night Hot Tubers It wasn't until Big Brother told them to around 2:30am that Bianca, Caledon and Julia went inside to bed. Big Brother needed the backyard to be clear to set up for the food competition/task. Alcohol Alora Around 1:39am Alora finished off the last of the alcohol Big Brother gave the houseguests. Day 2 - Aug 21 Welcome the Hot Tub! Big Brother unlocked the hot tub for houseguests at 8:09pm this evening. Since then nearly every houseguest has been in it at least once. Everyone's enjoying its steamy colorful waters. It's quickly becoming the place to hang out and chat in the house, as this year's house is 1/3 the size of season 2's house, there aren't too many things to do in the house. A Little Piece of Heaven At 2:15pm today Big Brother gave Charles access to his Head of Household bedroom. This year's HoH room comes with a computer for the HoH to tweet about their reign in the house. Grillin' Around Noon today Kyleigh tried her hand at using the outdoor grill. It went much smoother then Bianca's attempt to make Mac & Cheese last night, which nearly lit the house on fire! No more Cooking for Bianca! Kyleigh's hotdog grilling skills were impressive!